Neo Agrees Pets are Great
by Starkiller141
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, someone needed to keep Roman's criminal syndicate going and Neo is now the one in charge. She feels lonelier than ever and attempts to fill it with two loyal dogs. Scruffy and Buster sure are going to take care of Neo. lemon
1. A Hole needing to be filled

**Notes: Alright new "Adult Story" and this one is, so far, (Neo X Dogs) not faunus, And don't fear new chapters of "Pyrruby Training" and "SHYBTRCT" (lol check profile for translation) are in the works.**

Since the fall of Beacon, Neo has been trying to keep herself busy with the duty of keeping together Roman's criminal empire, but ever since she lost him, Neo has felt incredibly lonely. She tried to fill the gap in her life by adopting two dogs of the breed Mistrial Shepherd, a breed used extensively by law enforcement for their sniffing abilities, loyalty, and trainability.

The two male Shepherds she adopted looked nearly the exact same, but she noticed one had a small scar on his right ear and decided to name that one "Scruffy" and the other "Buster" and they were the only one's she would talk to with her meager voice. Neo instantly liked them for their black and brown coloration as the two colors of hair reminded her of her own hair, not to mention they were incredibly fit and fast learners.

They had even saved her life once as some of her own men tried to take her out for a chance to be in charge. She was initially able to overpower them pretty gracefully, but her overconfidence made her slip up. She thought that was the end for her until her loyal pets got to her after hearing the commotion and killed a few of the traitorous goons, giving her the chance to finish them off.

Ever since that day Neo has kept them by her side.

Even with her new companions, of the criminal variety and the much more loyal four-legged kind, Neo felt a kind of loneliness…. of a physical nature.

She could solve that easily by texting anyone of her lackeys to come screw her, and none would dare say no for they were all aware of just how dangerous she was…...plus she's pretty hot.

However, she was now the head of the largest crime syndicate on Remnant and she wasn't about to grace some lowly untrustworthy thug with her pleasurable attention. Sadly, she looked around at her situation and realized that's all she was surrounded with, thugs…. and her loyal pets of course.

An idea came to Neo, a very VERY kinky idea.

It was the end of the day and she knew she wouldn't be needed elsewhere and made for her private room along with her two companions. She was currently in a large and loud factory that her syndicate was using as a front for their dirty dealings (ha ha)

Once inside she made sure all locks were set in place so she wouldn't be disturbed. Once they were set she looked to her loyal animals and wondered how she should start things off. Dealing with the fact that she was the only one wearing cloths was one way to start.

The idea that she was stripping for her two dogs certainly made her feel very dirty and even got her slightly wet. At this point Neo had taken off her shoes, top, pants, and was in the process of removing her bra. Exposed already were her striped pink, brown, and white panties along with her matching bra, because of course her entire outfit had to match.

As it would turn out her loyal pets could smell just how aroused she was getting and brought it upon themselves to investigate.

Buster approached Neo, as she had her back to them, and stuck his nose through Neo's legs beneath her ass and was just able to brush his nose against her panties, hitting her pussy through the fabric and getting a nice sharp breath intake from Neo.

Scruffy approached Neo from her front and shoved his nose right up in Neo's panties earning a loud moan and more wetness from her.

Neo finally got her bra off and tossed it uncaringly and immediately used her now free hands to ease their heads more against her panties, in affect her pussy.

Scruffy and Buster to her hands on their heads as her encouraging them to escalate things and while they were happy getting moans out of Neo, the scent of her pussy dripping got their dog cocks hard and now they wanted to be pleased.

In seemingly a coordinated attack, Buster pushed his head against the back of Neo's legs while Scruffy jumped on Neo from the front and they were able to get Neo on her back. Once Neo was on her back, Scruffy and Buster made their way down Neo to tear off her panties without hurting her.

Neo was surprised by just how forward her loyal pets were being and it was getting her more and more aroused.

After Neo was on her back, she noticed the bigger than expected dog cocks, which were about 6-inches long with a nice amount of girth. Neo decided it was time she helped move things along.

She knew now that her panties were off, that Scruffy and Buster would both want to use it, but rather than them fight over who would use her first she had thought of a compromise.

Neo got to her knees in a flash and quickly grabbed Scruffy's legs and raised them over her as she ducked under him to engulf his cock in her mouth. Now she was on her hands and knees with the top half of Scruffy's body along her back.

Scruffy was more than happy to use Neo's mouth as his pleasure hole and began pumping in and out of Neo's small but warm and moist mouth.

Buster wasted no time in circling Neo to get clear view of her bottom and mounted her right away. All 6-inches of Buster's dog cock was happy to make itself at home in Neo's small pussy.

Neo was experiencing pleasure as she never quite had before. She's had sex before of course with other people, but the savagery of how her dogs were using her made Neo feel like a simple sex toy for them and she loved it. She even thought to herself that now she was the pet, which of course made her feel even more aroused.

Neo assumed that a dog cock would taste slightly bad at first, but now she couldn't believe how good it actually tasted. Neo loved ice cream, but now with her dogs pre-cum slowly making its way on her tongue and down her throat, she's sure she's found something better.

Neo lost track of time after three hours since they both mounted her and when they both came she was absolutely flooded with pleasure. By that point, Neo herself had already cum twice from just enjoying how dirty she was being.

Neo came a third time from the feeling of their warm dog cum flooding her pussy and mouth. She was more than happy to swallow all of Scruffy's delicious dog cum.

Neo thought she had reached her limit for pleasure, but when her pets simply switched sides and started up their pumping in her holes again, there was no way Neo was going to stop them.

She could feel her arms about to give out and knew she needed to get some kind of support if she was going to keep sucking her amazing dogs off. She was near her bed and used one arm to pull the sheets off one tug at a time and was able to drag her pillows along. Once her pillows were in range she used one arm to set five directly beneath her and let herself fall with, now Buster's, cock still in her mouth.

Lucky for her there was no real change in elevation and her mouth was at an easy height to be used.

She wasn't sure how long they had been at it, but she assumed it had been more than a few hours with the fact that she lost count of how many times she came.

She stopped counting after she hit ten and she was pretty sure she had swallowed over two dozen delicious loads of cum now and could only judge from the puddle of cum beneath her pussy that roughly the same amount had been dumped in there as well.

Neo was all happy to drown in the pleasure of being used like a sex toy for by new owners.

 **Not terrible? Want more? Leave a review, I'd appreciate it. I already have some idea for a second chapter with perhaps a huntress Neo kidnapped, but who?**


	2. A new dog toy

**Author Notes: Alrighty, part 2 of what I'm pretty sure is going to be a 3-part story has arrived. I'll have the next Pyrruby Training chapter out the day after tomorrow. As always, any reviews would be appreciated, they could help me better this story or give me insight for future story's of similar nature.**

Neo was happy, she hadn't been this happy since before she lost Roman.

She was running his criminal syndicate, doing it justice (lol), and despite the loss of Roman she was not alone.

It has been weeks since that first night she had been mounted by her loyal pet's Buster and Scruffy. The well-hung Mistral Shepherds have been more than happy to repeatedly cum down each of her holes for hours on end and she was more than happy to let them.

There was only one problem.

While she would love to stuff their 6-inch dog cocks down her throat and in her pussy, she couldn't do this all the time.

After all, she was in charge of the largest crime syndicate on Remnant and Neo wasn't going to let her personal desires cloud her judgment.

But there no way she was going to leave her two loyal companions without some kind of toy to play with.

And luckily for her, her contacts had discovered a stranded Atlas team of huntsmen in a far-off village that had a particularly cute and energetic cat faunus with them.

Neon was not happy, she had been stuck in Vale since the fall of Beacon while most of her friends had already made it back to Atlas, in her words she was "Totally missing the beat"

The cat faunus Neon and her team had stayed in Vale past their original evac date to help the little coastal town they were in when a horde Grimm attacked.

They were unable to fight them off.

Ever since the fall of Beacon the Grimm have been swarming in larger numbers and were even more aggressive than before.

In the confusion of the village burning around them, Neon was separated from her team, though she could see that their backup evac had arrived and her team was already inside.

She shouted to her partner Flint as she rollerbladed down the cobblestone streets, "Hey Flint! I'm right he- "she was cut off as a black and white heal connected with her face.

The last thing Neon saw was an ice cream colored girl smile down at her, then Neon fainted.

Neon woke up on her knees, body off the ground, her head dangling, and staring at the ground. She tried to stand, but found her legs chained to the ground just above her feet so all she could do was stay on her knees.

She tried to move her arms to free her legs, but looked to see that they were also chained to the ceiling in a way that kept her arms apart as if she was making a "Y".

Neon looked around to get an idea of where she was. Besides the chains, all she could grasp was that she was in a simple square room with a door behind her and a single light bulb above her.

As she looked down for any more clues, she realized something else, she was naked.

She tried to scream out in hopes someone would hear her and get help, but found she couldn't make any real words as her mouth had something in it. She maneuvered her tongue and found it was something keeping her mouth from closing but had a big "O" hole in it.

Just as the thoughts of the implications of her situation made it to her head, she heard the door open behind her.

Neon hesitantly turned her head back to see who was there; while she was afraid there would be some grizzly men, she was even more afraid to see the short Neapolitan ice cream colored girl that brought her here.

Once Neon made eye contact with her abductor, the shorter girl put on a wicked smile. Neon saw the girl snap her fingers and out of nowhere two rather large dogs appeared.

Neon wasn't sure what was happening, but if her initial feelings weren't enough worry, then her cat faunus heritage was defiantly supplying her with worry at the sight of two large dogs.

Neo looked down at her newly captured and restrained huntress, who was soon to be a simple toy for Scrappy and Buster. Neo could see the worry in the faunus's eyes from where she was standing and decided to get a closer view of her new dog toy.

Neo walked up to Neon and grasped the restrained girl's ass, feeling soft and smooth butt cheeks that she knew Buster would love.

Neon tried to struggle free of Neo's grasp, but the restraints on her legs only allowed her to wiggle her ass which only gave Neo a better view.

Once Neon gave up on her useless struggle, Neo brought her hand along the cat-faunus's back, bringing a shiver out of the naked girl.

Neo took it upon herself to fix the girls hair a while ago, after she was captured and knocked out Neo undid the girl's double ponytail and formed a singular ponytail out the middle of the back of her hair to give Neo an easy grip of the girl's head if she ever needed one.

Neo griped the restrained girl's ponytail, she brought herself down into a squat in front of the girl to look into her eyes. Neo was happy to see the girl had anger and fire in her eyes, she wouldn't much longer. Neo decided to take a taste of fire before it was put out and brought her mouth to Neon's forced open mouth.

While the "O" ring gag was slightly in the way, Neo was happily able to stick her tongue far enough in Neon's mouth to taste her. She was even able to swirl her tongue around Neon's struggling tongue.

Neon was basically having her mouth raped by Neo's tongue, but with her arms and legs restrained, and her mouth forced open, there was nothing she could do but taste Neo's tongue.

Once Neo pulled back and licked the last of the saliva off her mouth, she was happy to see Neon slightly dazed from such a forceful kiss.

Neo got up from her squat and walked back around to Neon's ass and gave it a big slap earning a whimper from the restrained girl.

With that sound, Neo decided it was time to get started. She snapped her fingers and pointed to Buster, his ears perked up and he looked at her finger, waiting for direction.

Neo pointed to Neon's ass and Buster ran up to the restrained huntress and mounted her right away. He wasn't hard right away and was just about thrusting with nothing.

Once Neon realized what was going on, she struggled to free herself again, but just like last time all she did was wiggle her ass which only helped Buster get hard sooner.

While her wiggling made it a little difficult for Buster to aim his dog cock, he was able to move just at the right time to spear Neon on his 6-inches.

Neon's struggling stopped for a moment at the sudden penetration of her ass. But as soon as Buster started pumping in and out, her feeble struggles started up again.

Neo was enjoying the delicious view of a pointlessly struggling huntress as a dog was ramming her ass with its cock. Though, Neo did take time to realize how Scruffy was still patiently waiting for his turn with his cock already hard.

What a good boy

Neo walked back in front of Neon, snapped her fingers, pointed to Scruffy and then pointed at Neon's mouth.

In seemingly no time at all, Scruffy had ran to Neon's front, mounted her face and shoved his cock through the O gag into her mouth and down her throat.

Scruffy held his cock in Neon mouth without pumping to get a nice feeling of how warm and moist it was. All the while of course Neon was shaking her head in an effort to get him off, another useless struggle.

Neo was thoroughly enjoying the view before her.

Neon was getting rammed from both sides by her loyal pets and could do nothing to stop them.

What Neo loved most about what she saw was that Scruffy and Buster were happy with their new toy and would break her in soon enough.

Before she left, Neo squatted down at Neon's side. Neo could tell Buster was about to cum for the first time today and put her hand under his mouth to help guide him into a sloppy kiss with her where he would pump his tongue in and out of her mouth while she would try to wrap hers around his.

Buster came soon after they started their sloppy kiss, dumping his first load into Neon's tight ass. Neon let out a muffled scream, not that anyone cared.

Neo pulled back from Buster to let him catch his breath. She looked to Scruffy to see that he was also almost ready to fill Neon's mouth, then throat, with his cum. Neo did the same with Scruffy as with Buster and guided him into a sloppy but passionate kiss with her while he was still humping Neon's face.

Scrappy as well came inside of Neon a little after starting the make out with Neo.

At this point Neon realized her struggling wasn't helping her and was in fact encouraging the dogs to rape her holes.

Instead she focused on swallowing the warm dog cum that was currently in her mouth and throat so as to not drown from it. The only good thing about the cum was that it actually didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.

Once Neo was satisfied that her pets were happy with their toy, she got up and walked to the door to leave the factory basement. She turned back one more time to happily see Scruffy and Buster have switched holes liked good boys and started pumping into their toy again.

Neo would come back at lunch to feed them and have her turn with them and maybe even play with their toy herself.


	3. Hole Completely Happily Filled

**Author Notes: Heyyy there again, well this is the last chapter for this "story" (lol). I thought this idea was hot, so I wrote it, some people liked it, some didn't, OPINIONS. I'm simply ending this story as it is before I try to forcibly extend it and let it devolve into something I didn't want it to be. I've started up some new stories I wanted to focus on like "Mothers and Daughters" and of course "SHYBRCT", lol, look at profile for translation.**

Neo had managed to completely restore Roman's Criminal empire throughout Vale and had begun to expand into Mistrial, Vacuo, and even Atlas. Her syndicate had grown so much she had even acquired new contraband to smuggle and happily use at her own discretion. With business going so well, Neo had all the time she wanted to play with Scruffy, Buster, and **they're** lowly pet.

It has been several weeks since Neo had taken Neon as a dog toy for Scruffy and Buster and Neo had never seen them happier.

The day started as any other, Neo awoke in her bed to the feeling of Buster's now limp cock stuffed up her ass and Scruffy's cock in her pussy. She was laying on her side and was happy to stay like that until she heard the muffled whimpers of her Neon in next room.

She wasn't the only one to hear the whimpers as she could feel the two dog cocks inside of her harden.

Neon was hungry and her owners knew their responsibility.

The whimpers of their own pet woke the two canines who slowly unsheathed themselves from Neo's lower holes and jumped off the bed. Scruffy and Buster headed to the built in doggy door to head into the next room to feed Neon.

Neo thought to herself that it had been too long since she saw Neon getting fed, she always did find the sight very hot.

Neo got off the queen-sized bed and walked to the door, still naked, already hearing that the whimpers have been replaced with the sound of wet pounding, slurping, and muffled moans. She opened the door to a beautiful sight.

Neon, on her hands and knees and hearts in her eyes as she was eagerly wrapping her tongue around the dog cock that was being pounded into her mouth and down her throat as Scruffy had already mounted her face.

At the same time, Buster was pounding away at Neon's pussy. Neon immediately clenched her lower lips around Buster's dog cock in an effort to keep him in herself as long as possible.

After months of diligent training, Neon had come to absolutely crave Scruffy and Buster's cocks. Though the training was originally lead by Neo, the pink and brown-haired mute had taught Scruffy and Buster to take care of Neon all by themselves.

This was possible thanks to a new drug Neo's Syndicate had started to traffic. Pills that allowed the consumer to digest anything more completely, allowing Neon to live solely off of cum and occasional helpings of piss.

Just on cue, Scruffy began to cum down Neon throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from her favorite sensation, being cum going down her throat filling her stomach with her favorite meal.

To help her wash it down Scruffy was kind enough to begin pissing in her mouth. She was a good girl and so made sure to spill as little as possible, not that she didn't already want to savor every drop.

The amazing feelings and taste in her mouth and throat sent Neon over the edge, as usual, causing her to clench even more around Buster causing him to cum in her pussy, which only made her cum even more.

Both Buster and Scruffy pulled their cock out of Neon as they finished dumping their loads of semen in her. As usual, they made to switch holes until Neo called Scruffy over to her, wanting some breakfast for herself.

Of course, Neo had also taken the drug to more enjoy her time with her doggies, though in truth they were the real owners, taking Neo whenever they wanted, she would order whatever company she was in to leave via sign language or threatening glares so her face or ass could be mounted by Scruffy and Buster and she would happily take as many of their loads as they wanted to dump in her ass or down her throat.

As such, she had become quite wet from watching Neon get used as the cum dump she has been turned into. Neo couldn't hold out any longer and needed Scruffy's cock in her throat as Buster rammed his down Neon's, letting Neon taste her own cum as well.

Neo, now as well on her hands and knees naked, was more than happy to have Scruffy mount her face and shove his dog cock in her mouth allowing her tongue to swirl around her favorite meat.

Neo was also fingering herself, not that she needed to as the simple feeling of Scruffy's dog cock in her throat could get her off, but she knew she had a meeting to go to in a couple hours and wanted to cum a lot before then.

She happily sucked off Scruffy as best she could to make sure he came first as the feeling of his dog cum in her throat would be more than enough to send her over the edge.

As Buster and Scruffy were pounding Neon's and Neo's face, respectively, their tongues were hanging out of their mouth from the energetic deepthroats they were receiving.

It didn't take too long for Buster and Scruffy to dump their loads into Neon's and Neo's mouths, sending streams of semen down they're bitches throats, simultaneously causing both Neon and Neo to cum from the warm liquid hitting their taste buds.

After they had finished dumping they're cum, Scruffy and Buster pulled out of their respective bitches' throats only to walk around and mount their bitches' lower half to begin ramming into their slits.

While Scruffy and Buster still had lots of energy and were focused on dumping their loads in the pussies before them, Neo and Neon were faced down in a puddle of leftover cum with their tongues hanging out as they were absorbed in utter sexual bliss.

After an hour of Buster and Scruffy cumming inside Neon and Neo, switching holes after each cum load dump to ensure Neo and Neon were filled with cum, occasionally pissing down their throats, much to the pleasure of the pair of bitches, Neo's alarm went off much to her dismay.

Neo struggled to get up and walk to the shower as Scruffy and Buster were pounding both of Neon's ends. As Neo finished getting dressed, she snapped her fingers and pointed to her watch signaling Scruffy and Buster that they had one more load to dump.

Scruffy began thrusting harder and deeper into Neon's wanting throat, Buster did the same with Neon's cum hungry pussy. Being in a rush now Scruffy and Buster came quicker than normal, but luckily for Neon, it was at the same time, overloading her pleasure senses and causing her to cum even harder than normal and squirt profusely around Buster's dog cock.

As Scruffy and Buster pulled out of Neon, her arms gave out and she fell face first into a puddle of cum that she could only assume was partly hers as well as Buster's and Scruffy's, which she was happy to slurp up and swallow.

As Neo left for the day with Scruffy and Buster by her side, she thought to herself that this session was enough breakfast for Neon and it would hold her over until dinner, though lunch was always an option.


End file.
